


twit fic 4

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannibal has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 30





	twit fic 4

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

hannibal has a big dick. he’s aware of it, but not in a cocky way. it’s just a fact.   
he has had past partners struggle to take him, and in all of his life he’s never met someone who could comfortably take his whole cock. so he’s settled with hands and lips and thighs, unwilling to hurt anyone. (he’s a monster, but not that kind.)   
until he meets will graham. a stubborn little thing in and out of their shared bedroom.   
hannibal tries to take it slow. he keeps the lights dim the first time he takes will to bed, or at least tries to. will is having absolutely none of it.   
will flicks the light on when it becomes apparent hannibal doesn’t plan to. they’re both already naked, and hannibal had been taking his time eating will out and fingerfucking him enthusiastically.   
“holy shit,” will exhales when hannibal sits up on his knees, between will’s sprawled legs.  
“will, i don’t expect you to-“  
“fuck me.”   
will’s enthusiasm is a little jarring, and hannibal blinks. will is staring at his ridiculously massive cock like he wants to eat it, and hannibal feels it twitch under his gaze.   
“you don’t have to try to impress me, will.”  
“what?” it’s will’s turn to look taken aback. “hannibal. i am begging you to let me sit on your cock. you just spent twenty minutes eating my ass. shut up and lay down.”   
hannibal is surprised enough that he doesn’t argue. he lays back, stretching out and watching as will gets to his knees and grabs the bottle of lubricant. he hums, running his fingers up will’s thighs when the other man straddles him.   
“i knew you’d be big, but... fuck,” will sighs, sounding thrilled as he pours a generous amount of lube into his hand. he spreads it over hannibal’s cock slowly, really feeling it in his hand and smirking the whole time.   
hannibal clenches his jaw, taking measured breaths. will’s fingers can’t even fully wrap around the girth of his dick, but there’s no denying the hungry look in his eyes. he adds even more lubrication, and hannibal feels it start to drip down his balls.   
“slowly,” hannibal warns, hands gripping will’s hips. will nods, bracing one hand on hannibal’s chest and using the other to guide the head of his cock against his stretched hole.   
will lets out a slow breath as hannibal breaches him, letting his head fall forward and closing his eyes. hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off of will’s face if he tried. will scrunches his nose, but forces the rest of his body to relax as he lowers himself further.   
“will,” hannibal’s voice shakes as will takes half of his cock. will leans back now, bracing both hands against hannibal’s thighs.  
“shh,” will hushes him, lifting up a little before dropping down further.   
hannibal clenches his jaw again, struggling to remain still. will works himself slowly on hannibal’s cock, rolling his hips and taking a little more on each descent. hannibal’s lips part, and a broken moan leaves him.   
“hannibal, i- god, fuck, hannibal,” will pants with the effort he’s putting in. he squeezes his eyes shut before bearing down until his ass meets hannibal’s hips. hannibal swears his vision whites out.   
they’re both sweating already, will from exertion and hannibal from holding back. they pant quietly for a few moments.  
“will, you beautiful, amazing, darling creature,” hannibal praises him, looking up at will through half lidded eyes.   
“so full,” will slurs, rolling his hips and moaning. hannibal’s fingers tighten on him, still absorbed by the sight of will actually taking his whole cock.  
“knew i could do it. god, how do you wear pants?”   
hannibal laughs briefly, but they both moan at the way it jostles their bodies.  
wordlessly, will starts to ride hannibal’s cock properly. he’s loud in his pleasure, whining and panting in gorgeous ways hannibal plans to memorize.   
hannibal’s eyes wander over will’s body, studying his movements. his admiration is brought up short when his gaze reaches will’s lower abdomen.  
“fuck.”   
hannibal’s uncharacteristic swearing makes will hum, picking up his pace. hannibal slides his hand over will’s belly, over the defined bulge of his own cock showing through.   
he’s amazed by it, and curses under his breath in a few languages before will catches on.  
“wha- oh, oh my god,” will shoves hannibal’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. he leans back further, exaggerating the bulge further.   
“i knew- knew you were big, but holy shit,” will pants, moving his hand down to start jerking himself off. hannibal takes the opportunity to grasp will’s hips again, meeting his thrusts and bending his knees, putting more behind each one.   
“that’s it, that’s it, make me come, make me come on that big cock, hannibal, hannibal,” will cries out, loud and utterly shameless. hannibal speeds up, watching the obscene bulge of his cock every time he fucks back into will’s willing body.   
“hannibal!” will shouts his name before becoming impossibly tighter. he throws his head back, his cock twitching as he comes over hannibal’s chest and nearly up to his neck.   
hannibal growls, the sound surprising even himself. he thrusts up into will harder and faster, losing himself in his need to chase his own orgasm.  
“inside, inside, come inside, please,” will pleads for it, bracing both hands on hannibal’s chest.   
hannibal can’t deny such a lovely request. he groans as he snaps his hips up harshly a few more times, slowing only when he starts to come. the sensation of spilling so deeply inside of will draws his orgasm out, and he holds will tightly down against himself as he does.   
when they’ve both finished, will collapses against hannibal’s chest. they’re both panting, covered in sweat and come. hannibal strokes will’s back.  
“will?”  
“hm?” he gets a grunt of a reply.   
“i’ve... no one has ever been able to take me before. not fully. not like that.”  
hannibal feels will snort against his chest. “mm. i’ve been fucking myself with impressive dildos for a while. subconsciously waiting for you, i guess.”   
that makes them both laugh, will burying his face in hannibal’s shoulder. hannibal presses a kiss to will’s temple before lifting him and carefully pulling out. rolling them both to their sides, hannibal gazed at will with open admiration.   
“stare at me for a few minutes while i get my legs back. shower together in a few?” will requests, smiling before closing his eyes.  
“of course, darling.”  
hannibal kisses will’s forehead before lying back down beside him.


End file.
